The life of Bella Black
by BellaAnastasiaPotter
Summary: This starts when Bella is 16 years old. She goes to hargwarts, and meets one of her many loves. Rated M for well,you know. Don't like don't read. Important, the characters are will be off. Some are older, some younger.


_One thing, I am sorry I have yet to update my other story, black roses, I'm going through little writers block. but I will get over it soon. Sceond, if you don't like, don't read. I understand that everyone has a right to there opoins, but I will not take a story down after I put it up. If you don't like, then don't read it. Also looking for a batia as we speak. Ok that's it for now. R&R - Em_

Why cant you just let me have my fun?" I asked my father. We where near the club where my dad picked me up. I told him I was going out with the girl, just not where."You shouldn't be in a club at your age." He says. "Daddy, I'm sixteen." I say. "Bella, this is the last I want to hear from you." He says, ending the convo. I sit there on the way home looking out my window. Why cant school just start? I go to hogwarts, the school or witch craft and wizerdry. No we are not saten worshipers. We are just magical folk, who where born that way. I'm a pureblood. I'm on the most hated and powerful team, slytherin. We are known for causeing trouble.

We get to my house, the black mansion, and my little sister runs out. "Bella, your back." She says once I'm out of the car. "Of course I'm back Crissa." I say with a smile. My mom comes out looking disapontied as always."Bellatrix, I would like to speek with you." She says. I groan inside my head and fallow her. We go to her studys, and I sit in the seat that I know very well. "What where you thinking young lady? You could have gotten hurt. A propper lady must never act in such a way." She goes on and on, me only half listing, every time she stops I will through in a "yeah," and a "ok." Once done I go up to my room and take off my party dress. I put my night gown and head to my fathers study. "Are you mad Daddy?" I ask him. I don't care what mother thinks, just my dad. "No Bella, just next time, tell me, ok?" He asks. "Ok." I say. "Good, now go rest, Daddys friend is coming over and you need to be well rested." He says. I nod. I go up to my room and sleep.

That night I dream of Daddy's other meetings, and how I always help seal the deal. I'm still a virgin, but my ass and mouth arnt. I wake up feeling wet between my legs. I blush a little to myself and change. Mom's gone to work, and Crissa and my other sister are at a friends house till tomorrow. I walk to my fathers study and I knock on the door, knowing whos inside. "Come in Bella." He says. I walk in. I can feel eyes run up and down me. Today I wear a tight fitting black and green dress that falls just below my ass. "Daddy, I wanted to know if it would be ok if I sit in on this meeting, seeing as I am the eldest and will be taking the spot as the leader of this house once you are gone." I say. "Of course hunny." He says back. I walk in in my heels and I walk to my fathers desk, where I sit appon it. I can see the hunger in this mans eyes, a hunger I havent ever seen. I smile at him. "Morning . Hows your son?" I ask. "Lus is doing fine. How are you deer ?" He asks. "Wonderful thanks for asking." I say. "So whats the matter of buisness today Daddy?" I look over my shoulder, extending my chest. "No buisness, just invited over to talk." He says and I smile. "And he came just to talk? Well thats nice. I must be going then." I say and I jump off the desk. "Bella, wait." Says my dad. "Yes Daddy?" I ask. "He also came over, because I told him what he could do to you." He says. "What would that be?" I ask. "I told him he could use you for the time. Lus is out of town with his mom, so I told malfoy you would keep him company at his house." Says my dad. "As long as you're ok with it." He adds. "Ok Daddy, call me when you're done, I will be in the libary," I say and I walk out.

Half a hour later my father and Malfoy show up in the door way. "Time to go Bella." They both say and I snape my fingers. The house elf pops in. "Yes ?" It asks. "Go get me my bag that I packed." I tell it. It does as I say and gets my bag. I walk out with Malfoy. "Bella, let me take your bag." He says. I give it to him and I get in the front seat of his car. "Now you father said I could do anything I want, as long as I keep you pure for your husbant, which is fine with me." He says once we start driving. "Ok." I say. We keep riding and after a while, He puts his hand on my bare leg and starts to make tinny circles with his thumb on the inside of my leg. "Now Bella, you are to do everything I say, so for the next few night you will call me Daddy, got it?" He asks. "Yes Daddy." I say. We reach his house and he brings my things into his room. "Now go get ready for dinner, we are going out to eat." He says.

Fifteen miniutes later I'm dressed in my knee length speggtie straped red dress. I walk down stairs and see that he is in a black tux. "Ready to go?" He asks. I nod and we leave the house an into the car. Once I sit down he gets in and rest his hand on my knee. He beings to rub my leg and while doing so he moves up his hand up little at a time. "So Bella, did your father buy you that dress?" He asks. "Yes, he did." I answer. He smiles. He keep going till he reaches my inner thigh and traces little circles around my thigh. I smile a little. "Now lets go." He says as we pull into the parking lot. We get out and we enter the dinner. The moment we enter, I know it's not good. I stop in the door way, and then he picks me up and carries me to a table where other guys are sitting. When I look around the room, I see not a singel girl clothed. "Hey man, this the girl?" He asks. "Yep." He says. "Bella, baby, say hi to , , and Daddy." He says. Daddy was him, seeing as my father was not her. "Hello . How are your sons?" I ask. "There fine." He says. " , it's nice to see again." I smile warmly to him. "As I am to see you." He says. "And Daddy, hello." I say. "Hello baby." He then puts me down onto the table. "Before we start, we can't do it here. She's a pureblood black, so we must go somewhere different." He says. "I know the place." Says Lestrange and he grabs me and we poof there.

I look around. "Where are we?" I ask. "In the woods. Come on." He pulls along with him and I hear Carrow and Molfoy following. We keep going, then we stop where he reaches down and opens a latch to under ground. We enter it and he sits me on a table and turns on the light. "Bella, you know what bdsm is, right?" One of them asks. "Yes." I say. "Well then we are gana have some fun tonight." They say. Molfoy walks over to me and holds my face in his hands and kisses me. Well if they want to mess with the kitty, there gana get scratched. After he pulls back I smile at him. Carrow and Lestrange then walk up and grab my dress and take it from the bottom and pulls it off me. "What nice boobs." Carrow says. "And I bet that your downstairs looks nice and shaved." Says Lestrange. Molfoys walks behind me and lifts me up and puts me on the floor. I am on my knees and they all take out there throbing members. Lestrange by far has the biggest. Molfoy's is long, not thick, and Carrow's is thick, not long. Molfoy grabes my head and pulls it to his. "Open wide." He says. I dont and he backhands me. "Carrow, you get to do the punishment." He says. "Lestrange, you and I will keep her down untill we can tie her up." He says. They both grab me and Carrow comes over with rope where he then ties me to the pole behind me, making me stand. It's more like a cross. "What should it be, magical, or non-magical?" He asks. "Lets go non-magical, seeing as shes a witch." Says Lestrange. Carrow grabs this red thing and turns it on. He touches my nipple with it and it hurts so bad. I move away from it. "Look she's scared." He says. They laugh at me and all I can do is stand there. He does it again, only this time on my left one and he doesnt re-move it for a good ten second. "See, she's fine." He says. They then untie me and Push me on the ground again. "Open." Says molfoy. I do as he says and he starts to move. "Take it all." He says, shoving it down my throught. I start to gag, and He pulls back a little. "Can we move her to the block to I can have fun to?" Lestrange asks. They move me onto a a table, my back up, and carrow straps me down. Molfoy then continiues his fun, and I feel lestrange potition him-self at my ass. "Lube or no lube molfoy?" He asks. "She's a bad kitty, no lube." He says. I feel Lestrange enter and it hurts so bad I start to cry.

"There we go." He says as he pumps in and out. The last thing I remeber was him pumping in and ot, then everything went black.

_So, what do you guys think? R&R please._


End file.
